Riku
by katty12
Summary: Riku, Minato's little brother gave up his life to the gate to save the Village, but what if the gate sent him to Amestris. Will he get home or is this it for Riku


Hi so I don't own anything... Aww any way this is boring I know but i need it to be done, it was in my head for a while.

* * *

Destruction; total destruction. The sky Filled was with screams, screams of pain, screams of terror. The Village below was destroyed, many building crumbled and on fire, sending ash and smoke into the street and only the people run beside then many where civilians looking for protection or lost family members. The ninjas among them where carrying injured, trying to put out the fires which where spreading. None of them could do anything else, they couldn't stop what caused it, they all knew they couldn't.

Standing on one of the half destroyed buildings was a man cover in ash and sweat, his long white hair turned grey with the ash. He sighed their was nothing he could do to stop this.

The sound of demonic laughter echoed through the streets arising more screams of terror as people ducked and cowered still running away form the source. the demon, a giant fox with nine tails smirked and showed sharp thangs, now dyed red watched the destruction he caused and let out a laugh, coming out more like a feral growl than a laugh, before continuing swishing all nine tails tumbling buildings behind him.

The part of the Village still standing, was where the hospital was standing at the edge of the Villiage, it was one of the final buildings stand, and inside was filled shouts and commands. All the rooms and halls where filled with people, many leaning against walls and laying on floors, all the beds had been used up ages ago, only people in desperate need got them. In one room, filled with at least fifteen people was a man and his wife sitting in the corner. He sat behind his wife while she screamed begging for the pain to go away. A doctor was sitting infront of her screaming orders to rushing nurses many not even listening. It was obvious from the size of the women's stomach she was going through labour.

'STUPID. SOMEONE BRING MORE TOWEL.'

'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

'I know Kushina just a few more pushs, come on just a few-'

AAAAAAAAAH I CAN'T TAKE IT, GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME.'

'It's okay Kushina come o-'

'ITS NOT OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH'

'Thats is Kushina. Almost there...'

Then one more scream entered the air.

'Congratulations, you have a baby boy.' Tsunade said wrapping the baby up in a towel before passing it on to Kushina. Standing she glanced at the child then his family before turning and shout orders and she stalked out of the room, going to help others.

Kushina stared; watching the child as he quietened in the hold of his mother before looking up at her husband who was staring at the baby in shock.

'A boy, we have a baby boy.' Minato said kneeling down to get a closer look at his son, he let out a weary chuckle before gently toughing his baby's head.

'Name him, we said if it was a boy you would.' Kushina whispered smiling down at her son.

'...I can't think of a name.' Minato whispered before standing, receiving a questioning look he replied, 'There are people I need to talk to.' glancing around at the other crying occupants of the rooms before leaving, ignoring his wife calling. 'There are a few people who are waiting outside.'

Walking out of his wife's room quickly he dodged a running nurse and leant against the wall before sliding down it, he knew what was going to happening, he knew what had to happen and he knew how it was going to hurt Kushina and himself but it was all he could think of to save his Village. Shaking his head he looked down the hall where his student kakashi, and his little brother, Riku coming from.

Kakashi was covered in grey ash his hair darkened and his usual lazy slouch was gone replaced by a tense back. His Konohagakure forehead protector, which usually covered left-eye, was now pushed up showing the swirling irises of the sharingan.

Riku was also covered in ash but his blonde hair still didn't lose its brightness, his features although similar to Minato's, Riku hadn't yet lost the childlike roundness to his cheeks and his eyes which were wider and bright than Minato's, where filled with nervousness and excitement, he was also short in height only coming to 5'1 to Minato's 5'10.

Minato smiled warily at them walking slowly towards them watch his brother hop slightly as he came closer.

'Well, is it a boy or a girl?' Riku said, his blue eyes glittered with excitement and he watch his brother.

Laughing slightly, Minato replied, 'It's a boy.'

'Yes! I knew it would b-.'Riku was cut off by Kyuubi's growl, which was closer now causing the building to quake and the patients screams got louder from inside rooms.

Sighing Minato turned and looked out of the window, 'I'm going to need to do it soon', he thought.

'What are you going to do?' Turning around, he saw Kakashi watching him, he knew Kakashi was analysing him watching his body language. Kakashi was good at seeing the things under the surface, and could probley see he was thinking of something that was hurting him.

`I...I have a way to stop Kyuubi but...'

`But what?' Riku said looking worried. turning from Minato to Kakashi, confused.

`If I do it I will have to sacrifice my life and seal the demon in my son.' turning he looked out of the window glaring angrily at the demon in the distance, but in the reflecting of the window he saw Riku shake his head stepping away from him, Kakashi just stood staring at him in the reflecting hiding the emotion in his eyes.

`Y-you 'an't do that, I-I mean your son has only been born and you're going to ruin his life, and what about you! We need y-.'

`Don't you think I know that? But what else am I suppose to do, I have no other way of saving this village and I'm running out of time, this is the only idea I got!' Minato shouted turning and glaring at Riku without much anger behind it.

Turning Riku ran leaving Kakashi and Minato alone. Minato sighed leaning against the window feeling the vibrations form outside on it.

'You should return to Kushina.'

'I know. I have to tell her, now it has to be soon.' with that Minato turned and walked into the room leaving Kakashi alone. He stood a moment before disappearing out the window to help move the injured.

Running Riku entered the Hokage's private library, searching through the more dusty parts, places where not many looked, many of the scrolls and books had tags hanging from them showing what they where for. Riku quickly searched ignoring the increasing vibrations and noise coming from outside. He remembered sneaking in here years ago and looking through all the scrolls, he remember reading one which could help, 'It will help.' he thought angrily.

'Come on.' He shouted turning to the next shelf and started again.

Suddenly the building began to shake and shelves tumbled over, scrolls dropped and ornaments smashed around Riku.

'I 'ave no more time, I 'ave no more time, I 'ave n-ouch!' suddenly a scroll dropped on his head, a heavy one.

'Stupid.' Rubbing his head he looked at the scroll, which had opened after it hit the floor. Looking at the writing and the shapes which where inside it, his eyes widened and grinned.

'This is it, this is it , this is it!' Standing up, he ignored the throbbing head and looked over the scroll before running out if the library and grabbed chalk, candles and other things he might need. He was excited and determined, ' I can help Minato i can do this, i can, i can, i can,' he repeated this over and over in his head as he jumped out the window and started running over buildings until he came to the edge of the forest. Smiling he looked at a cliff edge above him before running into the forest,

' I can do this.'

* * *

'NOOO, Minato please please. Their must be another way! Any way, please don't leave me, don't take him away from me. Please, please pl-'

'Honey, please there is no other way, I have to.' Minato sighed looked around many weren't paying attention to them but doctor and nurse where sending wary glance before bowing their head realising it was the Hokage. Kushina was holding their child close to her afraid he would snatch him from her. Reach Minato gently pried the baby from her, staring down at his child, his son.

'N-name.' Kushina whispered turning away from her husband, she was leaning against the wall with a blanket around her shoulders, dark circles where under her eyes from lack of sleep.

'What?'

`'Name him! He needs a name. Name him.' She screamed glaring at him.

Minato paused and looked at his son, before smiling.

'Naruto.'

'Minato your going to name him after a porn novel!.' Kushina stared at him, before slowly smiling.

Wiping her eyes she sighed, 'Go Minato, save the Village.'

'Honey I-I.'

'I know, honey go hurry.'

Minato stared before leaning down and kissing his wife, turning he went to leave the room, but suddenly the room started to violently shake the light flickered and screams filled the hospital.

'Minato!.'

XxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX

Kakashi turned looking around, most had already been evacuated from the destroyed streets, taking refuge in the school but he had to make sure no one was left behind injured or dying.

Suddenly he saw a boy standing beside a collapsed building, his dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, he looked younger than Kakashi was, smaller and slighter built. Walking up silently behind the boy he set a hand on his shoulder, starling the kid making him stumble backwards. Kakashi caught sight of blood running down his face before the boy ducked his head out of view.

'You're hurt.' he said before slowly grabbing his chin and turning it upwards. He saw the neat slash that went across his nose.

Jerking his face out of Kakashi's hand he glared up at him, 'I'm fine leave me alone!'

Sighing Kakashi thought of leaving the kid alone, their was any more things he should be doing, more important things but he stayed where he was.

`What is you're name?' The kid stiffened slightly before turning and staring up at him

`Umino Iruka.'

Suddenly the earth quaked and the build across the street crumbled and came crashing down, reacting Kakashi jumped grabbing Iruka and protected him from the falling building.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya looked around while the earthquakes became steadily worse and it wasn't because of the demon, searching he found a bright blue light on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the city. Jumping of the roof he headed towards the light keeping an eye on Kyuubi, who was confused and getting agitated as it looked for the source of light itself, pausing in its attempt in destroying the village.

Getting closer he paused just below the cliff looking up. The lights had steadily become brighter flickering and Jiraiya could hear muttering. Using the 'Kabenobori no Jutsu' Jiraiya started running up the side of the cliff making it to the top just as the light shot up into the sky. Shielding his eyes Jiraiya looked over at where the light was coming from on the ground was a unique design he never saw before. Suddenly he saw the outline of the person on the other side of the light, walking around he looked at the person finally being able to make it out the person.

`Rik-.'

Looking up Riku smiled before the light consumed him.

* * *

okay so i totally changed this first chapter but i think it was for the best. Im begging for comments. all good bad and ugly. xoxoxo


End file.
